Wall-F
|type = Wall-F Unit |gender = Male A.I |height = 3'4.9" |weight = 250 lbs. |eye = White |alignment = Evil |likes = *Battle *Challenges *Natural Scenery *Having time for himself *Fighting/hurting innocent people |dislikes = *Losing *His enemies *Someone insulting his power *Having to quit a battle *People bothering him when he wants to be left alone |skills = |moves = *Chaos Control *Chaos Flare *Chaos Eruption *Chaos Torrent }} ''Wall-F (acronym of W'aste '''A'llocation 'L'oad 'L'ifter-'F'''ury Class) is a special robot created by Steve Johansson in an attempt to destroy Reece and his friends. He was able to become Chaos Sensitive by using a copy of Reece's own Chaos Data. Background History Wall-F was created by Steve Johansson in an attempts to destroy Reece... He took Johnsson 3 years to build... most of the work being on the A.I by not letting Wall-F betray Johnsson while the other was to make Wall-F very Durable and strong. Wanting to use a Chaos Emerald to power him up but was unable to due to Reece having all 7. Eventually, Johnsson released the Prototype version of Wall-F sent him to put to destroy the Highly wanted criminal Wall-Z. Wall-F went out and destroyed Wall-Z with ease. Steve eventually finished Wall-F completely and sent him out to fight Reece. Reece beat Wall-F with his Super Form and Wall-F wanted to use the emeralds for he & his master's own gain. So Wall-F as set out to try to get the emeralds and eventually got one...The emerald allowed him to use the Chaos Force and abilities. To this day Wall-F hasn't beaten Reece, even when the fight starts or end in his favor. He usually would aim for Reece's friends as it draws Reece out of "hiding". Personality Wall-F is very loyal to his masters and will do anything they say with no second thoughts. Wall-F shows no mercy when it comes to seeking out targets and destroying them. He is very brutal, ruthless, and persistent. He has a very bad attitude and will make fun of ones who fights him and always claims that he will win...though he does admire and give credit to those who can do some damage to him and actually hurt him. Abilities Wall-F, much like Reece, possess super strength, speed, and durability as well as enhanced skills acrobatics and reflexes. While he and Reece are nearly equally matched, Wall-F's main advantage is his ability to fly. Something Reece cannot do in base form. As such Wall-F sometimes overwhelm Reece by quickly flying past him while rapidly attacking Reece. Chaos Abilities Since Wall-F is Chaos Sensitive he possesses the ability to utilize Chaos Energy and is able to unleash powerful Chaos attacks on his enemies. Most of his Chaos attacks uses negative energy which amplifies the power further. These are the known abilities he can do. Chaos Torrent "'Chaos Torrent" is a much larger blast than "Chaos Eruption", so he can only fire it when firmly on the ground.'' Chaos Eruption ''Chaos Eruption is a very devastating blast that is used by negative Chaos Energy. Just having a small charged Eruption can be enough to destroy a large city. At max charge and size, it's enough to leave a giant hole the size of a crater in the ground.'' Chaos Flare ''Chaos Flare is a large blast of Chaos Energy that is shot out of Wall-F's Hand, it's a deadly move and hard to avoid, it gets stronger, more powerful Wall-F Gets.'' Chaos Control Wall-F can also use '''Chaos Control' to teleport around without the use of a Chaos Emerald but can only teleport in a very short radius.'' Perfect Chaos Control ''Perfect Chaos Control is a faster version of Chaos Control, so fast that a normal "Chaos Control" looks like you are moving a snail's pace. This move can only be used when Wall-F is in his Perfect or Hyper Form.'' Forms "Perfect" State Also Known as "Super Wall-F", Perfect Wall-F is powered by the negative energy of all 7 Chaos Emeralds. Wall-F doesn't change much except he is darker in color, his Eyes are a light Grey, and he has Golden cuffs on his wrists and "legs" similar to Reece's except they are bulkier and don't have the same purpose as Reece's Inhibitor Rings. In this Form, Wall-F is Far stronger than Super Reece and Super Wall-Z and thus, defeats them easily. All of his Chaos Attacks now have a Black and Dark Purple Color instead of red and White. Wall-F is VERY powerful in this form, his strength increases by 15x the amount than what he is in base form. He's so strong that he can take a full power Chaos Blast attack without suffering a single scratch. "Hyper Perfect" State Also known as "Hyper Wall-F", Hyper Perfect Wall-F is powered by the negative energy of all 7 Super Emeralds. Wall-F's Color also becomes darker than his "Perfect" state, his eyes are a dark grey and his golden Cuffs will now be Black Rings (showing a sign of seriously powerful negative energy). Wall-F is 30x Stronger than his base form. However, not as strong as Hyper Rell-Z. Relationships Reece Wall-F's Sworn enemy, he constantly tries to defeat Reece but always fails, even if the battles start or end in his favor. Wall-Z Wall-F's other sworn enemy. He tries his best to defeat Wall-Z first so he can prevent Rell-Z from arriving. Rell-Z The one robot Wall-F hates the most and the one he is most terrified of. Because of how powerful Rell-Z is, he tries to do the best he can to prevent Reece and Wall-Z from fusing. Steve Johansson Wall-F's creator. He doesn't like Johanson a lot simply due to the fact that he tortures Wall-F for his failures. Auto Wall-F's Second Creator, he and Auto don't get along very well and tend to argue a lot. '' O-M ''One of Wall-F's "Partners", He usually has O-M help him with his plans. Since O-M has the ability to use his alarm as both a freeze laser and Loud sound that can hurt Reece and Co's. ears. Zeve Wall-F's Primary Target and "bait" to draw Reece out of hiding. Trivia *''Wall-F is actually Strongly based off of Nazo From Chakra-X's Sonic: Nazo Unleashed Animation.'' **''Since Wall-F is strongly based off of Nazo, he actually has the same voice as Nazo, who is voiced by Omahdon.'' *''Wall-F has attempted to draw out Reece many times, often having Zeve involved. Although it works, for the most part, it often will draw attention from others and also Reece beating him.'' **''This includes causing havoc in a civilian city.'' *''Wall-F is actually able to break free from Vohantex's Adhesive rounds. Though this requires him to fly.'' Category:Characters Category:Swedish Bots Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Wall-E Robots Category:Robot Category:Chaos Sensitives